Beauty and the Beast
by Dragon Master10001
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the prince of Konoha kingdom, but turned into a beast. Naruto Uzumaki is Konoha kingdom's blonde beauty. Will the beauty and the beast fall in love? Rated T because of language and well, because its my story and I can put whatever. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Okay, now I know that I have other stories that I have to update on, but this one has been bugging me for a few days and I just had to get it up and out there for you. It actually came to mind when I was watching a Naruto amv on youtube. I laughed and all. It made my day when I found it. Haha. Anyway, this story is not in the Naruto universe or Beauty and the Beast universe. It's in our universe! Yay! If you didn't know that, then that's sad. It's still gonna follow the plot line and all, but I wanted it to be different. Oh, and I'm using three songs from the movie onto this story. If you haven't guessed, I'm going along with the movie like I did with for A Sasuella Story. That just made the story seem bad in my opinion. Anyway, I'll shut up so I can write this and write my other stories (when I get to it).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome, yet coldhearted young prince. He has midnight blue hair that was spiked in the back and long bangs framing his angelic face and black onyx eyes that seem to look into your very soul if you got him mad. This young prince name is Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha had many admirers and many people who envied him. With one snap of his fingers, many would die for him. Yes, Sasuke was that important to the female population of his kingdom. The kingdom known as Konoha.

Sasuke had many maids and servants and also two advisors.

One advisor was strict with the rules that Sasuke made and also told Sasuke what could be changed in the kingdom, though the prince would never actually change anything that was in his "perfect" kingdom. The advisor had lavender, pupiless eyes and long brown hair that is always tied in a very low ponytail. His name is Neji Hyuga.

The other advisor was carefree and also tried giving Sasuke some love advice. Every time he mentioned something about how he could get a girl to actually love him for him, Sasuke would glare at him a claim that he has girls kissing the ground he walks. This advisor has dark brown eyes and spiky brown hair with two triangles on his cheek. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

One of the prince's maids is always timid and quiet and did whatever Sasuke said, but with some hesitation until he shouted at her. This maid has long, dark indigo hair that stopped at her waist. She also has lavender, pupiless eyes. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin.

There is also a little kid that always followed Hinata for protection from Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke would see him, he would smirk at the kid and taunt him until Sasuke got bored and went away to give his slaves orders. This young kid also had dark brown eyes and brown spiky hair. This young boy's name is Konohamaru Sarutobi.

The last important character that is Sasuke's slave is an opera singer of the castle. Whenever Sasuke wanted to hear opera music, he would go to her and make her sing for him until he got bored and went to his room and listen to different kinds of music. This slave has bubblegum pink, shoulder length hair with spring green color eyes. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

Each of these people is constantly tortured by Sasuke, but said nothing to prevent death upon themselves.

One night, there was a bad snowstorm, but everyone in the castle was nice and warm, but working hard to keep their prince happy. A few minutes before midnight, there was a knock on the castle doors. Sasuke, being the stubborn asshole he is, told his servants that he'll answer the door and give the person a piece of his mind. The raven answered the double doors, only to find an ugly aged woman holding a beautiful red rose.

"May I please stay here until the storm subdues. All I have to offer is this single rose," the woman said while holding up the rose towards Sasuke. The young prince looked at her in disgust and slapped the rose away from her.

"Get away you ugly old hag. Get out of my presence before I give you the death penalty," Sasuke said coldly before slamming the doors in her face. The old woman looked at the doors in disbelief. Soon after that, the rose started to glow and the double doors slammed open when Sasuke started to walk away. Turning around, all Sasuke saw was a beautiful blonde hair woman with breasts bigger than he had seen in his lifetime.

"Gaki, you have rejected me because I was ugly and did not give me shelter. Now, you and your servants shall have a curse upon yourselves for your selfishness. The curse will lift when you truly love someone and they return that love," the blonde woman said, lifting her hand while they glowed. All the servants in the castle turned into objects that you would see in a typical house, but Sasuke's transformation was the worst of them all.

"Gah!" he screamed in agony while transforming. His hair grew lighter and longer, going past his waist. His eyes changed from onyx to red with three commons and a circle going through the commons. His pale skin turned darker and his lips turned to make you think he was wearing dark purple lipstick. There was also a t shaped scar on his nose. Looking at the closest mirror, the young prince screamed at his own reflection.

"You have until the last petal on this rose falls for you to live, unless if you find true love," the woman said while dropping the flower. Sasuke caught it before it fell and looked at it in disbelief. There was a blinding shine, causing the prince to cover his eyes. When he reopened them, the woman was gone.

"Master Sasuke, what shall we do?" Neji asked while trying to get used to walking in his new body. The transformation made him transform into a clock. Sasuke looked at his other servants. Kiba was a three stick candle, Hinata was a coffee pot, Konohamaru was a chipped tea cup, and Sakura was a wardrobe.

"Nothing. Who would love a beast like me? I'm ugly. No one in this kingdom would want to look at me," the raven said with a sigh. Carefully putting the rose down, Sasuke walked to his bedroom. Once he entered his bedroom, Sasuke saw a painted portrait of himself when he was his handsome, human self. Growling at the portrait, he grabbed it and through it across the room, breaking it and a vase that the portrait had hit.

"No one will truly love me. I might as well die alone," the young prince lowly said, putting his face into his hands and sitting on his bed. Looking out the window, out towards where his kingdom is. He hoped that maybe his doubts will be wrong and maybe someone will somehow walk into his lonely life and love him for who he truly is.

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

Sapphire blue eyes opened from a peaceful sleep. The owner of the eyes had blonde sunshine hair with whisker marks on his cheeks. This blonde beauty of Konoha kingdom rubbed sleep from his eyes and stretched. This lazy, yet energetic young adult's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki lives with his father Jiraya. His father is a writer of the ever known book Icha Icha Paradise. Right when Naruto found out that his father was the author of one of the most perverted books in the world, he almost had a heart attack. It took Naruto over a year to get used to the fact that his father was the kingdom's most perverted hermit.

Getting out of bed, Naruto walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Turning the water onto the temperature he likes, he stripped from his bedtime clothes and stepped into the warm water. While Naruto was washing himself, Naruto's mind started to wake up from its slumber. When the blonde finished the shower, Naruto turned off the water and grabbed a nearby towel, starting to dry himself. Wrapping the towel around his slim waist, the blonde walked to his room and started to pick out his outfit for the day. Naruto grabbed a pair of jeans, a black shirt and an orange sweater. Naruto also grabbed a pair of clean orange and black boxers. Dropping his towel, Naruto put on his clothes and white socks and blues sneakers.

"Ah! Nothing like a morning shower to refresh a guy from his slumber. Now," Naruto said while spotting a book that he just finished for the second time and grabbed it, "to go to Kakashi and borrow a new book." Naruto chuckled to himself and exited his house. The blonde stopped on his porch and closed his eyes to feel the morning breeze.

_Little town_

_It's a quiet kingdom_

As Naruto started to sing with his beautiful singing voice, he started to walk through the kingdom towards a familiar place he goes every other day.

_Ev'ry day_

_Like the one before_

Naruto smiled, knowing how peaceful his kingdom is in the morning before it gets hectic.

_Little town_

_Full of little people_

_Waking up to say_

Naruto frowned, knowing he woke up a little too late. The hecticness of the kingdom will start about now.

_Hello!_

_Hello!_

_Hello! Hello! Hello!_

Naruto rubbed his temples, hoping that a headache doesn't come. When it wouldn't subside, he ignored it and smiled, walking towards the bookstore at a slow pace.

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

Naruto smiled at the kingdom's baker as he walked past the young man.

_Ev'ry morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this poor provincial town_

Naruto walked over to the baker's shop and smiled his famous smile that the blonde was known for.

"Good morning, Naruto!" the baker said with delight as he saw the kingdom's ball of sunshine.

"Morning, mister!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, smelling the freshness of each bakery item at the shop.

"Where are you off to?" the baker asked, no denial of curiosity in his voice while grabbing a few trays of freshly baked bread to show to his paying customers.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…" Naruto tried explaining, but was interrupted by the baker.

"That's nice," the baker said while turning around towards the back of his shop. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Naruto chuckled at the baker and continued towards the bookshop. Two women were not that far from Naruto and spotted him, looking at his in distaste.

_Look there he goes that guy is strange, no question_

_Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_Cause his head's up on some cloud_

_No denying he's a funny guy that Naruto_

The blonde heard what they said, but ignored them. He got used to them gossiping about him. Sure he was different because liked reading instead of doing what other men in his kingdom does for a living, but he liked to read and no one in his kingdom will make him change his mind about reading.

_Hello. _

_Good day_

_How is your fam'ly?_

Naruto smiled as the towns people interacted with each other peacefully.

_Hello_

_Good day_

_How is your wife?_

Naruto smiled at the man, wondering how life would be if he found someone to truly love.

_I need six eggs_

_That's too expensive_

The young blonde looked at horror at the woman with that many kids. He shuddered at the thought of having that many kids. Looking around, he sighed, knowing that everything in this town seems to be a routine.

_There must be more than this provincial life_

Right after Naruto sung that, he entered the bookstore and was greeted by a man whose face was half hidden under and mask, who was reading one of his father's perverted books.

"Ah, Naruto," the man, whose name is Kakashi Hatake, greeted Naruto with a smile. Well, no one can tell because of the mask.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," the blonde said with a grin, giving Kakashi the book so he can put it away later on during the day.

"Finished already?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Naruto exclaimed while spinning in a circle. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," Kakashi said with a light chuckle, putting the borrowed book away.

"That's alright," the blonde said, climbing the bookshelf latter and pushing it, knowing where to go. "I'll borrow… This one!" Naruto handed the book to Kakashi so he knows what book will be missing from his shelf.

"This one?" Kakashi asked, reading over what the book was and smiled. "But you've read it twice."

"Well, it's my favorite," Naruto retorted, sounding like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then smirked and jumped off the latter. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…" Naruto was cut off by a chuckling Kakashi.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours," Kakashi told Naruto while handing the book to the blonde. Naruto stared at Kakashi in disbelief.

"But sir!"

"I insist," Kakashi exclaimed while walking with Naruto out the door. Naruto smiled his biggest smile and hugged Kakashi.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much," Naruto exclaimed, letting go off Kakashi and walking away, already starting the book.

_Look there he goes that guy is so peculiar_

_I wonder if he's feeling well_

_With a dreamy far-off look_

_And his nose stuck in a book_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Naruto_

Naruto walked over to the center's fountain and sat down to read the book he enjoys so much.

_Oh, isn't this amazing?_

Naruto saw a sheep by him and smiled, showing it the page he already was on.

_It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

Naruto grinned until he saw the sheepherder yelling and the sheep, who started to run away, leaving a dumbfounded blonde. He shrugged and got up, walking back to his house and reading the book at the same time.

_Now it's no wonder that his nickname is "beauty"_

_His looks have got no parallel_

Naruto chuckled to himself as the lady complimented on his "good" looks.

_But behind that fair facade_

_I'm afraid he's rather odd_

_Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

Behind the book, Naruto rolled his eyes as the shopkeeper he just passed just insulted his love for reading.

_He's nothing like the rest of us_

_Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Naruto_

Behind the group of towns people, a bird had dropped dead from a gunshot and tall and lanky man tried to catch it in a bag, but missed. Groaning in disbelief, he picked up the dead bird and shoved it into the bag.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Itachi! You're the greatest hunter in the kingdom," the man exclaimed to a taller, muscular man, holding a shotgun that he shot the bird with.

"I know," Itachi plainfully said while putting his gun in its holster on his back. Itachi then saw a mirror and was checking himself out for the tenth time that day.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. Heheh! And no person for that matter," the smaller man of the two said jokingly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's true, Kisame. And I got my sights set on that one," Itachi told his partner with a smirk, putting him in a headlock and pointing towards Naruto, who was ignoring Itachi the whole time.

"Hm? The author's son?"

"He's the one. The lucky guy I'm going to marry," Itachi shouted happily while releasing Kisame from the headlock.

"But he's…"

"The most beautiful guy in town," Itachi exclaimed with a smirk, knowing that he's right.

"I know, but…"

"That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Itachi asked Kisame with a dangerous glare that promised pain if he answered the question wrong.

"Well, of course! I mean, you do…" Kisame was once again interrupted by Itachi.

_Right from the moment when I met him, saw him_

_I said he's gorgeous and I fell_

_Here in town there's only he_

_Who is beautiful as me_

_So I'm making plans to woo and marry Naruto_

Itachi smirked and started to chase walk after Naruto; in hopes of catching up to him and telling him how much he loved the said blonde.

_Look there he goes_

_Isn't he dreamy?_

_Mister Itachi_

_Oh he's so cute_

_Be still my heart_

_I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_

Ino sang while hearts were in her eyes at the sight of her love, Itachi. She frowned when he ignored her, but smiled when she saw the reflection of herself in the water at the fountain she was sitting at.

_Hello! _

_Pardon_

Itachi was trying to get through the crowd in order to get to Naruto.

_Good day _

_You call this bacon? _

_What lovely grapes!_

_Some cheese _

_Ten yards_

_one pound_

_'scuse me!_

Itachi was still in the crowd, Naruto about five yards away from his grasp.

_I'll get the knife _

_Please let me through!_

Itachi was getting mad at how many people where in the town, going about their business. He was ready to maim someone pretty soon.

_This bread - _

_Those fish -_

_it's stale! _

_they smell!_

_Miss mistaken._

Itachi was still getting through, his hand inching very closely towards his gun. He then saw Naruto stop and he smirked.

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

Naruto smiled, holding his book and looking at the sky peacefully.

_Just watch, I'm going to make Naruto my husband!_

When Itachi saw a path open towards Naruto, he was about to walk over to him, but then everyone then covered the path in front of Itachi. If looks could kill, Itachi would have already killed all the towns people because they were blocking him from Naruto.

_Look there he goes a guy who's strange but special_

Naruto started to walk back home while reading his book, taking no notice of the towns people behind him.

_A most peculiar mystery_

_It's a pity and a sin_

_He doesn't quite fit in_

_Cause he really is a funny guy_

_A beauty but a funny guy_

_He really is a funny guy_

_That Naruto_

Naruto stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow at the town's people as they went about their daily business. Shrugging it off, Naruto went back to his journey home and enjoying his book at the same time, but was stopped by someone who is bigger than him.

"Hello, Naruto."

* * *

Ah! One of my favorite Disney songs has been modified! I love it, though it's hard to sing along with with the actual song. Anyway, this story actually got me pumped to write another chapter of one of my stories! Not telling which it is, but you'll find out soon! Hahaha. Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! The second chapter of Beauty and the Beast. I am taking a break from hurting my brain, trying to think of what to put in my other stories. I might actually make some Disney stories [obviously Naruto versions because they're in Kingdom Hearts] whenever I need thinking breaks. Trust me. I'm pulling my hair out, trying to figure out what to write in Sasuke and Troubled Prince and especially Talent Show. Why Us, I am actually working on, just stuck on a part. So yeah, expect Why Us soon. Anyway, instead of using three songs, I might use all of them. Yeah! That's it! Haha. Anyway, enjoy chapter two!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

"Hello, Naruto," Itachi said, standing a few meters away from Naruto. Naruto looked up from his book and smiled a small smile towards Itachi, who was walking towards the blonde beauty.

"Hello, Itachi," Naruto returned the greeting, going back to reading. Itachi walked behind Naruto, taking the book out of his hand. The blonde looked up, confused before turning around and glaring at Itachi. "Itachi, can I please have my book back?"

"How can you read this?" Itachi asked, flipping through the pages quickly, scanning each page. "There are no pictures in this book."

"Some people use their imagination to read books," Naruto answered it in a tone to make it sound obvious. The blonde then crossed his arms and gave Itachi a knowing look.

"Naruto, it's time you get your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things," Itachi said straight – forwardly, closing the book and throwing it aside. The book landed in a puddle of mud and Naruto walked over to retrieve the book, but Itachi got in the way. "Like me," the brunette said, giving Naruto one of his beautiful smiles. Ino sighed, hearts in her eyes when Itachi smiled. "The whole town is talking about it," Itachi stepped away from the book and watched as Naruto picked it up and clean it with his sweater. "It's not right for someone as beautiful as you to read. Soon you'll be getting ideas. Thinking?"

"Itachi, you are positively prime evil," Naruto said sarcastically, still cleaning the book.

"Thank you, Naruto," Itachi said with a chuckle and putting an arm around the blonde. "How about we go to a walk to my tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Naruto said, struggling to get out of Itachi's grasp.

"What's wrong with her? I mean, she's crazy to refuse," Ino said to herself while checking Itachi out from behind.

"Please Itachi, I can't. I need to get home to help my father," Naruto said, putting the book close to his chest and walking away from Itachi. "Goodbye."

"That crazy old hermit? He needs all the help he can get," Kisame said, dropping some things that he was holding for Itachi and laughing. Itachi laughed along with him.

"Don't talk about my father that way," Naruto said angrily, putting his hands to his hips and glaring at the duo, mainly Kisame.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way," Itachi repeated, hitting Kisame on the head and glaring daggers. Kisame grabbed his head in pain, looking merciful at Itachi.

"My father is not crazy," Naruto explained, crossing his arms and still glaring at the duo. He ignored the hermit part, knowing that they're right. "My father is a genius!" Right when Naruto said that, a woman came screaming from the blonde's house, yelling at how crazy Jiraya is. Naruto groaned and walked home, leaving Itachi and Kisame in a laughing fit.

The blonde entered his house, hearing pains of agony in their living room. He put his book down and went to the kitchen to grab some ice to put in a plastic bag. "Papa, you need to stop this "research" for you stupid damned books. I have a feeling Itachi is reading them and well, I hope he doesn't get any ideas," Naruto complained with a shudder.

"It's too late! The fourth book is already done! That woman helped me and you don't wanna know how she did," Jiraya shouted from the living room, excitement sounded from his voice. The white haired man heard a groan from the kitchen and grinned. He saw his son exit the kitchen and handed him the bag of ice, which he gratefully accepted.

"Seriously, papa, you need to stop. We're mainly the talk of the kingdom," Naruto begged, hoping that it will be enough to make his dad realize how bad his "research" is.

"When I last checked, you're mainly the talk of the town, gaki," Jiraya shot back, placing the ice bad on his swollen cheek. "Too much reading is bad for you. You can get ideas that can scare people. They don't want that. Most people just see you being the sweet husband for Itachi, not knowing anything while he does all the work." Naruto growled at what his father just said and slapped him on the other cheek. Jiraya winced in pain, knowing that he deserved it. "I don't approve of this either, son, but if you do ever wanna marry that ass, well, I'm all for support," the white haired man said with a sigh. He smiled up at Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Hey," Naruto shouted happily, ruffling his untamed hair back into place. The blonde then saw something gleam in his father's eyes and tilted his head to the side. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm gonna be leaving town tonight to go to my publisher to drop off my manuscript so it can be looked over and published. I'll be gone for a few days," Jiraya explained with a smile. He saw his son's face go all excited, knowing that he likes the house to himself. "Now, don't you go and invite Itachi over and doing things that I would wanna research."

"Ew! Papa," Naruto shouted in disgust, hitting his father upside the head. "That will never happen in a million years!"

"I know, gaki. I kid," Jiraya said, holding his hands up in defense. "Anyway, I better get packing now. Get Gamabunta ready for me when I'm done." Naruto nodded and went to the back to the house where their horse stable is.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was putting on some finishing touches on Gamabunta's saddle and reins. Gamabunta was a dark red horse, with his mane and tail an even a darker red. Jiraya came out with a happy smile on his face with a few bags. "Got everything, papa?" Naruto asked his father, crossing his arms and staring at his work.

"Yes, sir! I'm as good as ready! Now off to the publishers," Jiraya exclaimed, strapping his bags on either side of the saddle and jumping on Gamabunta. Naruto chuckled at his father, who looked at him confusedly.

"Maybe this will help too," the blonde said while holding out his father's manuscript. The white hair man blushed in embarrassment while grabbing the manuscript from his son and putting it in the pouch of the saddle.

"Now I'm off," the author exclaimed, gently kicking the sides of the horse to make him start going towards the path of another kingdom.

"Goodbye, papa," Naruto shouted happily, waving towards his father as he left.

"Goodbye, Naruto! Take care while I'm gone," Jiraya shouted back while going further and further away from his house. Once his house was from view, he turned himself towards the road and continued on his merry way to his publisher.

It was around sunset and Jiraya and Gamabunta were lost, though Jiraya would never admit it, in the woods. The author had his map out, trying to figure out where they were and how to get to his publisher. "I knew highlighting the way would have been better," Jiraya complained while scanning the map.

They arrived at a fork in the road. Gamabunta started to go one way, but was stopped by Jiraya. "We should go this way," the white hair man said, leading the horse's head to the direction he wanted to go. Gamabunta saw the foggy and creepy road and looked back at the less creepy road. Shaking his head, the horse started to go towards the less creepy way, but was stopped and forced to go the other way. "C'mon. It's a short cut. We'll be there in no time."

Walking down the path for five minutes, Jiraya was getting frustrated at no results of getting out of the forest. "Where have you taken us, Gamabunta?" Jiraya asked irritatedly while scanning the area. The low fog on the road lifted up a bit, making the horse a little frightened. Soon after that, there were howls from wolves nearby, making the horse even more scared to move on. The horse backed up in fright and his butt hit a tree from behind and a few dozen bats that were in the tree fly out around Jiraya and Gamabunta. The horse started running for his dear life until he had to stop immediately because of a cliff.

"Steady! Steady! Back up," Jiraya shouted at the horse. The red horse quickly backed up from the cliff and turned around until there were more howls from wolves. The horse went ballistic, making Jiraya fall off. Once Jiraya had hit the ground, Gamabunta ran away in fright, a few wolves chasing after the poor horse.

With no light, because his flashlight gave out that he was holding earlier, Jiraya looked around for his horse, but saw no sign of Gamabunta. "Gamabunta?" the author said quietly, hoping that the horse heard. Looking down the foggy path, he saw absolutely no sign of his horse. Getting up and getting rid of some dirt on his pants and shirt, the white hair man heard low growls from a hill that was nearby and saw five wolves on top of that hill. Gasping, Jiraya did what his instincts would do. Run!

Right after the Jiraya started to run, the wolves started to run right after the poor man. Jiraya ran for his dear life, getting out of breath a little quickly because he hasn't ran for a while. The wolves were catching up to him, making the man forget his surroundings and fun down a steep hill and fall flat on his face. Looking up, the author saw a huge gate and then turned around to see where the wolves are. The five wolves were on top of the hill, making Jiraya run towards the gate.

"Help! Is anybody there?" the author shouted desperately, shaking the gate doors with each word. Once they opened a little bit, Jiraya ran in and closed them in time when the wolves came. Sighing in relief, he didn't see one of the wolves grabs his ankle and start pulling him towards them. Jiraya fell again and kicked the wolf away and ran towards the dark castle behind him.

"Th-this is prince Sasuke's castle," Jiraya stuttered in fright. "Maybe he can help me or something." Walking inside the castle shakily, the author opened one of the double doors, in time when a thunderstorm had started. "Hello? Hello?" Jiraya shouted, hoping to get someone's attention. He rubbed his arms from goosebumps and jumped when he sudden heard some voices.

"The guy must've lost his way," someone said, not too far from Jiraya. The white hair man looked around for the source of the voice, but saw nobody.

"Keep quiet. Maybe he'll go away," another voice said no too far from Jiraya.

"Is someone there?" Jiraya asked in fright, hoping he's not going delusional.

"Not one word from you," the second voice said quietly, hoping that Jiraya didn't hear him.

"I've lost my way and my horse in the forest, I need a place to stay for the night," Jiraya explained, going further into the castle.

"Aw. Neji, have a heart," a candlestick said to a clock. The clock covered the candlestick's mouth and 'shushed' from making any sound. The candlestick gave a bored look and held a stick at the clocks hand where his mouth is, burning the hand. The clock screamed in agony, pulling his hand away from the candlestick's mouth quickly to aid his hand. "Of course we'll help you. You are welcome here," the candlestick said with a smile. Jiraya walked over to the candlestick, picking him up and looking around.

"Where?"

"Over here," the candlestick said to Jiraya, who looked a different direction. The candlestick then tapped Jiraya's head, who looked up at the candlestick. "Hello."

Jiraya gasped in fright and dropped the candlestick, who's fire flicked off. "Incredible," the author said while taking a double take of what just happened.

"Now you've done it, Kiba," the clock know as Neji said while jumping off the table and going over to the candlestick. "Splendid. Just peachy." Neji was then picked up by a curious Jiraya.

"How is this accomplished?" Jiraya asked as he started to examine Neji to see how and why he was talking.

"Put me down," Neji shouted and he struggled to get out of Jiraya's grasp. The author then started rubbing his fingers at where Neji's stands, or feet, are, who in turn started to laugh because of the ticklishness. Jiraya then started to toy with Neji, making Kiba laugh. When the white hair man opened a small door at where the pendulum is, Neji quickly closed it on Jiraya's finger. "Do you mind?"

"I'm sorry. I just never have seen anything like you guys before. I mean, how you guys are talking," Jiraya explained while shaking his finger from the pain. Soon after that, Jiraya sneezed and then shivered from the cold.

"Aw. You are shivering like crazy. Come, warm up by the fire," Kiba said while hoping in the direction to where the nearest fireplace is.

"Thank you," Jiraya said while putting Neji down and following Kiba.

"No! No! No! Wait until the master finds him here. I demand that you stop right there," Neji said, trying to stop Jiraya with all his might. He failed when he failed to notice that Jiraya went down some stairs and fell. When he looked up, he went wide eye. "No! Not the master's chair!"

Right then, a dog like footstool came running and barking down the stairs towards Jiraya. The author looked down and smiled at the footstool and started to pet it. "Why, hello there boy." The footstool dog then shook its head and went under Jiraya's feet, holding them up in a comfortable way.

Soon after that, a coat hanger came by and gave Jiraya a blanket to snuggle up in. "What service," Jiraya said with a smile and nodded towards the coat hanger.

"This has gone far enough," Neji said seriously, hoping that they would listen to him. "I am in charge he…" the clock was interrupted by a cart that had a tea set on it.

"How would you l – like a n – nice spot of tea, s – sir?" a tea pot asked with a sweet smile. "I – It will warm you u – up in no t – time." She then tilted a little and poured some tea from herself into a chipped tea cup.

"No tea! No tea," Neji shouted from the ground, glaring at the tea pot and Jiraya. Jiraya ignored the clock and drank from the chipped tea cup, who started to chuckle.

"This tickles, Hinata," the tea cup said, still laughing.

"Huh? Oh," Jiraya shouted and smiled at the small tea cup. "Hello." There was a bang from the other end of the room that everyone was in, making Jiraya drop the tea cup, but caught him all the same. The double doors for the room slammed open, making a big gust of wind blow out the fire. The room suddenly became dark and cold, making Jiraya shiver from by the cold and from fright. All the servants in the castle started to shiver in fright also, knowing who is entering the room. "Oh shit," was the only thing that Jiraya said before he saw a little bit of a huge shadow.

The being who stepped into the room, growled at everyone and stepped in slowly and calmly. "There's a stranger in here," a deep, cold voice said, only meters away from Jiraya.

"Let me explain, mister. This gentleman was lost in the woods and stumbled upon your lovely castle…" Kiba was interrupted by person, who glared at him and slapped him away.

"Master," Neji said from under a rug that he was hiding under. "I would like to say, I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them…" Neji was interrupted also by the person.

"Enough!" the deep voice shouted and glared at everyone, daring any of them to speak. Neji squeaked and hid under the rug once again to hide from his master.

"Wh - Who's there?" Jiraya asked in fright, looking over on one side of the chair. Once he didn't see anything, he looked on the other side, only to be greeted by the master of the castle with a glare that would even scare the devil.

"Who are you?" the beastly person asked Jiraya bitterly, who in turn, got out of the chair and started to crawl away. "How did you get in here?" The beastly person crawled onto the chair, glaring at Jiraya with one of his deadliest glares.

"I – I was lost in the woods and…" Jiraya tried explaining to the beast, but was interrupted by him.

"You are not welcome here," the beast shouted angrily, following Jiraya as he continued crawling backwards.

"I – I'm sorry," Jiraya tried apologizing to the beast.

"What are you staring at?" the beast asked bitterly, going into a stance that would make you think he was going to attack Jiraya.

"N – nothing," Jiraya stuttered towards the beast, shaking his in case his words failed him.

"So, you've come to stare at the beats?" the beast shouted at Jiraya, creeping closer towards the author.

"N – No. Please I meant n - no harm," Jiraya answered, petrified at what the beast is going to do to him. "I just needed a place to stay for the night." Jiraya was still crawling away from the beast, who in turn was creeping closer towards him.

"I'll give you a place to stay," the beast retorted, grabbing the author with ease. Neji, Kiba, Hinata, and the chipped tea cup all watched in horror as their master dragged Jiraya away to the prisons in the East tower.

* * *

That's it with this chapter. I'm happy that a lot of you readers like this. I got like about ten alerts about story alerts and story favorites on the first day. Haha. I'm so happy about this. This is one story that I will definitely enjoy writing. I'm just hoping that this story won't end so quickly. That's when I'll cry. My most favorite movie ending so quickly! Not cool! Anyway, I'll get to writing Why Us now and hopefully update that one soon.

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah! Chapter three! Or in Spanish, capítulo tres! Yeah. Throwing in a little Spanish. Anyway, I wanna say something about the story that I love so much:

First, Itachi is not Sasuke's brother. I had forgotten to say that the Uchiha brothers are non – existent in this story. Uchiha brothers? Who are they? Got it? Good. Haha.

Second, I MIGHT make this story like the movie, but obviously I might have to change some parts. Some parts are the same, some parts are different. Get my drift?

Third, I believe Itachi is totally Gaston material. I mean, in my point of view he does. I think that Itachi would be all 'I wanna marry this person and I'll do whatever it takes in order to do it!' Exactly like Gaston. Well, to me Itachi seems that way.

I hope that classified some things about the story and the characters. =]

I am also sorry it took me a while to get this up. I know that a lot of you hate excuses and waiting a long time for the next chapter of any story to finally come up. I am like that too. Let's just say my attention span is the size of a pea. I cannot keep my attention to any of my other stories for so long. And let's just say that motivation is lacking too. I am currently having a inner battle with myself about liking anime anymore. It's still going on and I hope I will still liking anime for more years to come.

So, I will shut up and go straight to the story now. Haha. ¡Disfrutar del capítulo! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Naruto nor the wonderful Disney© Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Itachi stopped his small quest to his future fiancé's house. Pushing a few branches from the bush that he was currently hiding so that he can have a better view of the house. Kisame was right beside Itachi, grinning a stupid grin for his friend's bravery.

"Man, is Naruto gonna get the surprise of his life," the blue hair man quietly exclaimed while looking at Itachi's attire. The man had on a casual red silk shirt with black slacks and nice dress shoes. _I think Itachi went a little overboard, but nothing is too much to impresss his Naruto._

"Yeah. This is his lucky day," Itachi retorted with his trademark smirk. He then left to go do some business before he asked Naruto's hand in marriage, letting go of the branch that quickly hit Kisame in the face before he can blink. Itachi stopped in front of a big group of people who will be attending the wedding and also the people setting up the wedding. The brunette cleared his throat, loud enough for everyone's attention. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First, I got to go in there," Itachi said with his smirk, motioning towards Naruto's house," and propose to the guy." Everyone, including Itachi, laughed at the joke he set up for himself.

"Now, Kisame, when I exit that house," Itachi started, but was rudely interrupted by Kisame.

"I know! I know! I strike up the band," the tinted blue man shouted excitedly as he started orchestrating the band.

"Not yet," Itachi angrily said while putting a French Horn roughly on his head.

"Sorry," Kisame quietly muttered inside the French Horn.

---

The blonde beauty of Konoha Kingdom is now seen reading his favorite book while sitting lazily on one of the living room chairs and listening to Basshunter music that is on his orange iPod.

"_En bott som ingen, ingen annan slår  
Och hon kan kicka utan att du får  
Hon gör sig av med alla som spammar  
Ja, inget kan slå våran bott_"

Before Naruto could sing his favorite part of the song, his head shot up when he heard the doorbell ring. Sighing in frustration, the blonde paused his song and gently settled the book down on the side table that was next to his chair.

"I'm coming," he shouted when the doorbell rang again. He opened the peep hole to see who was on the other side, only to groan when he only saw Itachi. Naruto unlocked the door slowly, only to have Itachi quickly opening it and barging right in with his famous smirk. "Itachi, what a pleasant surprise," the blonde said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in the process.

"Isn't it, handsome? I'm just full of surprises," the older one of the two said, his smirking growing as he was over looking his fiancé – to – be. "You know, Naruto. There isn't a girl in town who would love to be in your shoes because this is the day," Itachi started, but when his peripheral vision saw his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but stop in mid – sentence to check himself out in it. A few minutes passed until Itachi got slightly bored and turned his full attention back to Naruto. "This is the day when your dreams come true."

"You mean that you're leaving or that I'm gonna have a lifelong supply of ramen?" Naruto asked while tilting his head to the side ever so cutely. That action made Itachi blush a little, who quickly subsided it to a mere tint.

"Um… No," the brunette answered as he dropped into the chair that Naruto was sitting in earlier. He then placed his feet on the arms of the chair, were his muddy shoes splashed dirt on the chair and some on the book that Naruto was reading. "Picture this. A small, homey cottage, my latest kill cooking in the oven, and my little husband, massaging my feet," Itachi explained as he took off his shoes. "And our dog, hopefully a Golden Retriever, is napping before a fireplace that is lit up."

"Imagine that," Naruto said sarcastically as he grabbed his dirtied book and started walking away to put it away.

"And do you know who that little husband may be?" Itachi asked, his smirk slowly coming back as he got up to follow Naruto.

"Let me guess. Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto answered with a small chuckle. The two blondes never got along when it came to Itachi. Or for anything for that matter.

"No. You, Naruto," Itachi said with a light chuckle as he put his arms around Naruto. The blonde struggled free from Itachi and started to back away from him.

"Itachi. I'm… I'm... speechless," Naruto said in mock joy as he placed a chair in – between himself and Itachi. The blonde then went to the front door and leaned against it seductively for Itachi. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me," the brunette said as he pushed the chair aside and started pacing towards the blonde. When he was a mere few inches away from Naruto, Itachi placed his arms on either side of Naruto and smiled at him.

"I'm very sorry, Itachi, but… but…" Naruto started frantically looking for the doorknob before he could get kissed by Itachi. "I just don't deserve you." As soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto finally opened the door and carefully stepped aside as Itachi fell right out of the house and landed in a pile of wet mud that was at the bottom of the porch stairs.

As soon as Kisame saw Itachi exit Naruto's front door, he started playing the music, not knowing that Itachi was behind him in the wet mud. Kisame then looked behind himself and started frantically stopping the music before he could help his friend up.

"Um… How'd it go," Kisame asked with a small, nervous smile. He saw the mad look in Itachi's eyes, knowing that the 'engagement' didn't go too well.

"I'll have Naruto as my husband," Itachi angrily said through gritted teeth as he grabbed Kisame by the neck as he was standing up. "You can make no _mistake_ about _that_." As he said those words, Itachi pushed Kisame down into the mud and walked away. As Kisame looked up at the retreating form of Itachi, he mutter 'touchie' low enough so Itachi wouldn't hear it.

---

"Is he gone?" Naruto asked as he peeked outside from his door. When he saw no sign of Itachi, the blonde beauty gaffed and stomped outside, grabbing a bucket of bird seeds as he descended down the stairs. "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him," Naruto angrily muttered to himself as he started walking towards his favorite spot. "Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless…" Naruto continued his rant as he roughly threw some seeds down for the chickens and random birds.

"_Mister Itachi!_

_Can't you just see it?_"

Naruto roughly placed the bird seeds on the nearest post on his fence.

_"Mister Itachi!_

_His 'little hubby'"_

Naruto then saw a small white cloth and grabbed it. The blonde then started acting as a simple "house wife" while "his Itachi" was out hunting or doing other manly stuff that Naruto refuses to do.

"_No sir! Not me!_

_I guarantee it"_

Naruto then threw the cloth aside, angry at what the villagers say behind his back.

"_I want much more than this provincial life"_

Aruto then opened the gate fence that was blocking him from the large field that can led him away from Konoha Kingdom. He then started running into the field and then plopped himself when he was a good short distant away from his house.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand"_

As the blonde was looking at the far horizon, he spotted a few weeds and picked one up. As soon as he a felt a light breeze, Naruto let go of the weed, watching as the seeds were being blown away to great distances that he can never go.

"_I want so much more than they've got planned"_

As the blonde was about to drift off into sleep, he heard Gamabunta not that far away, sounding frantic. He turned around, expecting to see Jiraiya on him, but was surprised to not see his father.

"Gamabunta," Naruto exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here? Where's papa?" As Naruto was asking these questions to the scared horse, he tried his best to calm him. As soon as the horse was calm, Naruto looked the horse in the eyes and started to get worried. "You have to take me to him," Naruto ordered frantically, running towards the house to grab a cloak so he can keep warm.

A few minutes passed and Naruto had a small bag of food and some of his belongings and placed it on Gamabunta's saddle. "Let's go, Gama." The red horse understood Naruto and started running to where Jiraiya was being held captive.

It took Gamabunta a good half hour to remember where Jiraiya foolishly went. Once the horse knew for certain that the path that he was on would lead them to the pervert, his strides started to go a little slower because fear was starting to take over the Gamabunta's mind. The red horse stopped in front of an overly large, dark castle, knowing that his master is inside of it.

"What is this place," Naruto asked while stopping Gamabunta and taking a careful look around. The horse became a little too scared and started to go frantic. Naruto jumped down from the horse and started to calm him down while grabbing the horse's reigns. When the blonde turned around, he saw one of Jiraiya's manuscripts lying underneath a decent sized pebble. "Papa," Naruto muttered sadfully as he grabbed the manuscript and looked towards the castle.

---

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay. Serve him tea in the master's chair. Pet the pooch," Neji scorned Kiba while pacing back and forth on front of the dog lover.

"I had to be hospitable," Kiba explained and trying to defend himself in the process.

"hello? Is anyone there?" the blonde beauty said as he opened the large doors to enter to castle. "Hello!" Walking deeper into the castle, Naruto saw a grand staircase that went in two different directions. He walked towards the staircase, hoping that his father was in either wing. "Papa! Are you here?"

In another part of the castle, Konohamaru was jumping towards Hinata in excitement. "Hinata! Hinata! There's a girl in the castle," the young kid exclaimed happily to the teapot.

"N – now, Konohamaru. I – I won't Ha – have you making up s – such stories," Hinata scolded, jumping down from a bucket of soapy water.

"It's true, Hinata. I saw here," Konohamaru said, trying to defend himself against the older one of the two.

"Not another word o –out of you," Hinata ordered angrily towards the younger one. "N – now into the t – tub." Hinata then pushed Konohamaru up, into the bucket of water.

"Hinata! I saw a girl inside the castle," a duster, whose name is TenTen, exclaimed towards the teapot with much excitement.

Konohamaru resurfaced from the water and started spitting out some water that was in his mouth. "See. I told ya," he exclaimed a bit giddily.

Back to the two arguing advisors, Kiba was still getting scolded by a pissed Neji. "Irresponsible. You are doing a slacker of a job, being the master's advisor," Neji continued his rant, not knowing that Kiba was impersonating him from behind his back. Before Neji could continue, he was interrupted by another guest.

"Papa?" Naruto shouted, stilling trying looking for his father. When the blonde passed the room that the two advisors were in, they were both dumbstruck at how beautiful Naruto was, though they were both perfectly straight.

"Did you see that?" Kiba asked with a devilish grin. He jumped of the table that he was standing on and went to the doorframe that lead into the hallway. He peered over to see Naruto walking further down the hall and smiled.

"It's… It's a guy," Kiba exclaimed a little quietly, still a little dumbstruck that someone around their master's age was inside the castle.

"I know it's a guy," Neji said angrily, hitting Kiba on the back of the head in the process.

"Don't you see?" Kiba asked excitingly towards Neji. He then placed his candlestick arm around Neji's shoulder and pointed towards Naruto. "He's the one. He's the one to break the spell!" Kiba twirled Neji around and then started happily jumping towards Naruto.

"Wait! Wait," Neji shouted towards his stupid friend before he did anything stupid, but it was a little late for that. Giving up, Neji followed Kiba, who in turn, was following Naruto.

Back to our favorite blonde, Naruto was still looking for his father, hoping that he would appear soon. "Papa?" the blonde beauty shouted, hoping to get a response soon. He then heard a strange sound behind him, but it vanished as he turned around. "Papa?" Naruto's observant eye was able to catch a little flicker of light inside a room he just passed. Naruto entered the room, only to see no one in the room. "Hello? Is someone here?" When he didn't get an answer, Naruto looked around the room, only to see the same flicker of light lead him towards some stairs. When the light was starting to grow dim, Naruto started to go after it. "Wait! I'm looking for my father," Naruto shouted, hoping that the occupant heard him. When the light was still starting to grow dim, Naruto chased after it, going up the dark stairs. When the blonde beauty was at the top of the stairs, he saw nothing but a candle and a bunch of doors. _That's funny. I thought I saw someone come up here,_ the blonde thought as he was looking around the room. "Is someone there?"

"Naruto?" a rasp voice asked that sounded a lot like Jiraiya's.

"Papa," Naruto exclaimed as he ran towards the sound of Jiraiya's voice. Once he was in front of the cell door, Naruto took a torch and brought it down so he was eye level with his father.

"How did you find me?" Jiraiya asked, placing a hand on Naruto's knee. The blonde grabbed his father's hand and was surprised to know that they were as cold as ice.

"Your hands are like ice, papa," Naruto told Jiraiya out of genuine concern. Jiraiya then coughed roughly into his other hand, knowing that it'll hurt his chest. "We have to get you out of here."

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, hoping that his blockhead of a son will pay attention to him. "I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" Naruto asked out of sheer rage. Whoever has done this to his father with be in pain when Naruto was through with them.

_Dammit, Naruto! Why did you have to get your mother's stubbornness?_ Jiraiya mental asked himself, hoping that his son will listen to him. "No time to explain. You must go now," Jiraiya shouted in a quick pace, looking around for the beast.

"I won't leave you," Naruto shouted back, hoping his father will understand how much Naruto needs him. Jiraiya is the only person that knows more about Naruto than himself.

"What are you doing here?" a loud, dangerous voice shouted from behind Naruto. The owner of the voice then grabbed Naruto roughly by the shoulder, trying to take a good look at the new intruder. Naruto was forced to let go of the torch he was holding on, which went out as soon as it had hit the ground.

"Run, Naruto," Jiraiya shouted to his son, hoping that his curiosity won't get the better of him.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked, looking around in the darkness to see how had grabbed him. "Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," the same voice said from within the shadows with the same type of voice he used earlier. He then slid to the other side of the door that Naruto and Jiraiya were on.

"I've come for my father," Naruto said sternly, some of his courage coming back. "Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed into my castle," Sasuke shouted at the blonde, his dark, onyx eyes showing nothing but hatred and anger.

"But he could die! Please, let him out," Naruto shouted back, anger almost rising to a point where he might go ballistic. "I'll… I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing _you_ can do," the Uchiha said in pure hate, looking away from Naruto. The brunette started to walk away from the blonde, showing that he was down with both the intruders. "He's my prisoner."

_There must be something _I _can do,_ Naruto quickly thought as he saw that Sasuke was about to leave. "W – wait!" Once he saw that Sasuke stopped to hear him out, Naruto looked down, knowing that his decision would end his life, but would save his father's. "Take me instead."

"_You_?" Sasuke asked, disbelieving what the blonde has just said. Once what Naruto said sank into his mind, a look of concern was on Sasuke's face. "You… would take his place?"

"Naruto! No! you don't know what you're doing, you idiot," Jiraiya frantically yelled, hoping to put some sense into his son. Jiraiya observed how Naruto reacted, knowing that his stupid son ignored what he said.

"If… I did… Would you let him go?" Naruto asked, hoping that the beast would take his offer.

"Yes, BUT you must promise to stay here forever," Sasuke said, knowing that Naruto would say agree nonetheless.

Naruto was making his decision when he saw what Sasuke looked like in the shadows. "Come into the light." Sasuke slowly started sliding into the light, knowing that his appearance would scare the blonde. Naruto gasped and went to hug Jiraiya, with the bars in – between them, for some kind of safety from the beast.

"No, Naruto," Jiraiya shouted, hoping that his son will back down from the deal. "I won't let you do this." Naruto looked at his father and smiled sadly towards him before getting up and walking towards the beast.

"You have my word," Naruto said quickly, knowing that what he said was his fate for the rest of his life.

"Done," Sasuke shouted as he walked past Naruto to go and free Jiraiya. Naruto covered his face with his hands and started to cry. The pervert ran to Naruto once was free, grabbing his son and putting him into his arms. Once Sasuke placed the keys back to where they were, he went to grab Jiraiya away from Naruto and started dragging him out of the castle.

"Wait!"

"Naruto!"

As the father/son bond was finally and officially done, courtesy of Sasuke, the brunette continued to drag the pervert out. Once they were outside in the cold, Sasuke threw Jiraiya inside a cart, which started to drive away on its own towards Konoha Kingdom.

Naruto watched from a window, knowing that he will never be able to see his father again. Tears started to form in his eyes and before he knew it, the blonde beauty started to cry again.

Sasuke was starting to ascended up the stairs, going to retrieve the blonde brat and place him in one of the cells.

"Master," Kiba said quietly, hoping to not, but then again, have his master's attention.

"What?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth. All the brunette wants is to get some sleep after a long day of finding and threatening intruders.

"Since this um… blonde beauty is going to be staying with us for a while… maybe you can um… give him a better room," Kiba muttered, hoping that Sasuke heard what he said. He got his answers by a growl which scared the living daylights out of him.

Walking towards the blonde, Sasuke thought over what his faithful advisor just suggested. _Maybe I can soften up a bit. He is kinda cute. Maybe this guy can help me break the spell,_ the brunette thought as he continued walking to Naruto. Once he was only a few inches away from the blonde beauty, Sasuke gently placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Um… follow me to your room."

Naruto shrugged of Sasuke's hand, getting up from his spot, tears still streaming down his face. Sasuke growled at Naruto's gesture, but roughly grabbed Kiba and started walking towards the blonde's new room. Naruto followed after Sasuke, looking over the statues in the castle. Each statue that they past made Naruto even more scared of the castle.

"How about striking up a conversation," Kiba whispered to Sasuke, hoping that he'll take the advice. The brunette rolled his eyes, but did as Kiba said nonetheless.

"You'll um… get used to the statues," Sasuke told Naruto, quickening his pace to Naruto's room. The blonde rolled his eyes, still examining the hallway and the statues. _I should tell him about the East Wing,_ the brunette thought, hoping to get to Naruto's room quicker. "And also, don't go to the East Wing of the castle. It's forbidden."

"Why?"

"I said it's forbidden," Sasuke shouted angrily, quickly turning around to glare at the blonde. Naruto took a step back and crouched, hoping to block any hard hits if Sasuke wanted to attack him. Once Sasuke was at Naruto's chosen room, he opened the door for him, stepping aside so Naruto can enter and admire it. "This will be your room. I… hope you like it. My servants will attend to what you want," Sasuke explained, hoping that Naruto's mood towards him will lighten up.

"Dinner. Invite him to dinner," Kiba muttered, nudging Sasuke gently against his cheek.

"And I would like you to join me for dinner. That's not a request " Sasuke shouted towards Naruto before slamming his bedroom door on him. Naruto gasped and quickly turned around, having his bedroom door slammed on him. Banging on the door, knowing it won't open for him, Naruto ran to his new king sized bed and plopped on it, starting to cry again at his new fate that he decided for himself.

* * *

Okay. I am quite pleased at this chapter. Though towards the end of it, I was getting distracted because I was watching _The Dark Knight_. Fuck, Christian Bale is so hot in that movie. He's hot in general, but still. =] I'm just excited for the next movie to come out. 2011 fuckers! Haha. Yeah, I have a really bad mouth. I blame my friends, but I still love them all the same. That's why all of my stories are Rated T or Rated M. My mouth, and mind, is the worst out there.

I am also starting a new story! It's gonna be a Bruce Wayne/Batman & Joker fanfic. I am so excited. As strange as it is, I love that pairing. They're kinda like Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is Bruce Wayne/Batman while Naruto is the Joker, minus the evilness. I hope to update that regularly. I know I shouldn't start a new story because I have other stories to get to, but this new story won't leave my mind unless I put it on fanfic. I am starting it on paper and I'm half way done. Yay!

I also have a little rant about Bruce Wayne/Batman & Joker fanfics. I hate when I'm trying to find a really good fanfic for that pairing, but every time I try, I see JokerxOC or BrucexOC. I am so sick and tired of fucking finding OCs! I hate it! Ugh!

Anyway, till next chapter!


End file.
